1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools for aligning concrete blocks in construction and particularly to spacers that are used to align concrete blocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In masonry construction, one of the most used items is the ubiquitous concrete block. These blocks are used to build everything from foundation and walls to backyard bar-b-ques. These blocks are designed to assemble easily and quickly. However, a block construction must be monitored to ensure that the particular construction (e.g., a wall) remains level, plumb and square, with the courses of block remaining in proper alignment throughout the construction. This is a constant problem for experienced professional, it is even more problematic for less skilled workers, especially in a stack bond type of construction.
Thus, it takes a substantial amount of time to ensure that the construction remains level, plumb and square, with the courses of block remaining in proper alignment throughout the construction.